Goodbye
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: -"Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry." My last SWAC fic. Dedicated to you, the hundreds and thousands of people who have touched my life.


A/N: Here we are. My last SWAC fic ever…aside from **Streetlights**, I suppose, which will technically be re-posted after this one. But this is officially the last thing I will ever write for SWAC FF. This is for you, my readers. For every single one of you. Anyone who has ever read anything of mine. You are my sunshine.

**Goodbye**

"_I will remember you. Will you remember me?"_

She swallows, her inky locks tumbling forward as she looks at the floor. Her toes trace a circle on the concrete, a line that never ends.

He inhales sharply, his hands shaking as he shoves them into his pockets. With keen eyes, he commits every feature of her face to memory. This moment will not be forgotten.

Neither of them know quite what to say.

"So." The word slips past his lips, hanging in the air.

"I guess it's time for you to…" She still won't meet his eyes.

"Yeah." Awkwardly, he holds out his arms. "This is it."

"But not really," she adds quickly. "I'll call you."

He nods, even though he knows it won't happen. "Right."

She chokes back a sob, rushing into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"You'll never forget me, right?"

"Of course I won't." He pulls away to look into her chocolate eyes. "I could never forget you."

She nods, sniffing. "I won't forget you either." He doubts it. She'll surely move on, and find someone else. And he'll sit by and watch. There's no stopping it.

"It's time to go," he murmurs a few moments later, her head on his shoulder.

"Just a little longer," she pleads. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

He laughs softly. "We never really are. But we have to nonetheless."

Gently, he pulls away her hands and kisses her cheek, a friendly gesture that somehow communicates so much more.

"Goodbye." He turns around, walking away slowly but determinedly. She watches him go, the memories of everything they shared washing over her.

"Goodbye," she whispers, pressing her fingers to a certain place on her cheek. "Goodbye."

A/N: There are so many things to say, and yet so many that cannot be said. SWAC FF has been my home for over a year now, a place where I know I can find friendship and love no matter what. There's been nothing like it, ever. I'm leaving SWAC behind, but I anticipate venturing into other FF fandoms as time wears on and new obsessions begin. I'm hoping you, my readers, will be there waiting for me.

I created an account on this site one afternoon when I was bored and a love for SWAC drove me to read a few stories, not because I felt like a writer. Because of you and your encouragement, I now believe that I may be able to write, a talent I never felt like I possessed (and still don't, to some degree). Your praise means the world to me.

Thank you to everyone who author favorited me – **260 **people at the moment. You are the ones who motivated me to keep writing. You and the **166 **people who subscribed to me and my stories.

Everyone who has ever reviewed a story of mine – I have read your review at least five times, I am not exaggerating. There isn't anything that can compare to reading a touching review…and you leaving them brought a smile to my face every time.

**Vocabulary Lessons. **You may have heard of it, you may not have…but it was by far my most popular SWAC story, and I'll cherish every review and favorite (**206**) for as long as you allow me to keep them. :) I never did get around to writing a sequel, which I apologize sincerely for…but perhaps it's for the best as it is.

And here it is…the moment when all you want to do is stay, and yet all you can do is leave. I'm rubbish at putting words together, but I've tried for you. I've tried to put a smile on your face, to bring tears to your eyes, to make you feel for a moment that the writing of a girl you don't know has affected you. Because that's all we writers can strive for.

Goodbye, my dear SWAC readers. It's been such a wonderful experience. *hugs* Maybe I'll see you again someday. But for now…goodbye.

"_Have I said too much? There's nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do is look at me to know that every word is true."_


End file.
